Pagtulong
Support is the 80th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 31. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaPagtulong. Plot The episode starts with Amihan and Muyak meeting face to face with Ether, the bathaluman of the fallen kingdom of Etheria. Muyak becomes intimidated by the bathaluman. Amihan tells Muyak not to be afraid of someone who has been defeated by their bathalang Emre. Amihan challenged Ether and Ether gladly accepts turning to her human form and they start fighting. Muyak tells Amihan to retreat because she is no match for her but Amihan refuses, stating if she just retreats, it's like she didn't fight for her daughter's sake. Pao Pao struggles from Gurna. Pirena tells Pao Pao to hand over the gem Ybarro promised to give her. Pao Pao refuses and insults Pirena. Gurna Pao Pao kicks Gurna's foot. Pao Pao manages to break free from Gurna's grasp and he playfully defeated everyone who got in his way. Pirena got angry because they are easily defeated by a mere child. Pao Pao was boasting how they can't catch him when gets caught by Hathors who suddenly appeared. Hagorn then arrives in the throne room and tells Pirena he came at the right time because he was exactly looking for the child. Pirena tells him she is her captive but Hagorn threatens her. Pirena had no choice but to submit to his father. When Hagorn left, Gurna tells Pirena "Now you know where you inherited your personality." which made Pirena furious and she angrily sits at the throne. Danaya leads in the search for Pao Pao. They searched for the nearby areas. Imaw deducted that Pao Pao could've been taken by someone who is interested in the gem he has. Danaya guesses it must be Pirena. As she prepares to go to Lireo Aquil volunteers to accompany her and together they leave for Lireo. Danaya comes to Lireo and asks Pirena where is Pao Pao. Pirena replies that her father took him. She offers Danaya the option of looking for him together. Aquil asks her if she would trust her sister. Danaya replies she is left with no other choice. Hagorn asks Pao Pao to surrender the gem to him or else he will kill him. Pao Pao tells him he can't hurt him because he will report him to the police. Hagorn calls him foolish and summons the Brilyante ng Apoy once again. He asks Pao Pao once more, will he hand over the gem or his life? Ybarro instructs Wantuk to look around and see if there are enemies lurking near the camp. As Wantuk left with a couple of soldiers, Ybarro turns his attention to Kahlil. He tells him to rest but Kahlil is too overjoyed meeting him but his happy face turns sad upon asking where his mother is. Ybarro guaranteed Kahlil his mother will be back soon. Meanwhile, Pirena and Danaya accompanied by Gurna and Aquil look for the possible places where Hagorn could've brought Pao Pao. Aquil feels bothered and asks Danaya if they would continue following Pirena because they keep on arguing. Danaya replies Pirena knows Hagorn more than she does so it is likely they would eventually find him. Pao Pao tells him what he is doing is like a game show. When Hagorn asked what is a game show the Hathors laugh. Hagorn calls for silence. Hagorn goes near Pao Pao and threatened him that he will hurt Amihan whom he relies unto and his real mother back at the World of Mortals. Pao Pao didn't want to see anyone precious to him get hurt so he summons the gem and transfers it to Hagorn. After transferring the gem, Pao Pao reminds Hagorn to fulfill his promise. Hagorn replies he will but first he would teach him a lesson so that he would grow up a bit. Flames surrounded Hagorn's fist and he attacks Pao Pao. Pao Pao screams and his scream reaches to where Danaya, Pirena, Gurna and Aquil are. Amihan asks Ether to surrender. Ether replies that a bathaluman never surrenders in a battle. However, Ether seemed tired out and reverts back to her snake form. She then tells Amihan she would give a riddle to her instead which could lead her to the location of her daughter. Ether tells her: *to be added* Ether then leaves Amihan. Amihan shouts that the battle isn't over. Muyak then asks Amihan to calm down and figure out who could that Encantado be. When they arrived to where they heard the scream, They found Pao Pao lying by a trunk Danaya heals him using the Brilyante ng Lupa. After regaining his consciousness, Pirena asks him where is his gem. Pao Pao replies Hagorn already has it. Aquil asks why did he give it to him when he knew how important and powerful his friend is. Pao Pao explains that Hagorn threatened him which forced him to surrender the gem. Pirena comments that the child is useless now and leaves with Gurna. Danaya and Aquil teleport back to their camp. Pirena remembers Alena. Pirena summons the kambal diwa of the Brilyante ng Tubig. A female spirit appears and greets her. She introduces herself as Agua the kambal diwa of the Brilyante ng Tubig. Pirena orders Agua to look for Alena who was the keeper of the gem before her. Agua tells her she knows Alena. Pirena instructs Agua to look for her and tell her she is the one who raised and took care of Kahlil while she was away. Agua then leaves to grant her order. Gurna asks why she ordered Agua to do that, Pirena replies she needs an ally and she is confident that if Alena finds out she took care of Kahlil, Alena would owe a debt of gratitude to her. Amihan returned to their camp with Muyak from the ruins of Etheria. Upon her return, she noticed the sadness on their faces. Aquil tells her they've lost one of their sources of power. Hagorn became more powerful because he now keeps the Ikalimang Brilyante. He now has two gems on hand and combined with the gem Pirena has, they now have three gems which means they are outnumbered in terms of power. Hagorn visits LilaSari and greets her referring to her as his queen. The comrades of LilaSari direct their sword to him. Hagorn tells them how could they defeat him when he possesses two gems. He then summons the Brilyante ng Apoy and the Ikalimang Brilyante. Amihan then realizes Hagorn is the answer to Ether's riddle. Hagorn uses the Brilyante ng Apoy to create a heatwave instilling fear on LilaSari's comrades. Not knowing yet what the other can do, Hagorn tests out the powers of the Ikalimang Brilyante. After unleashing its powers, Hagorn tells them they've witnessed what the gems can individually do, he then asks them how much more when he will combine the two gems' powers? Hagorn combined the two creating a thunderstorm. Everyone knelt down acknowledging how powerful Hagorn is. Hagorn asks LilaSari would she still make him struggle after he managed to make her comrades kneel down and would she still fight when he can destroy their weapons? LilaSari replies that he has won by force and agrees to be his queen. Hagorn then shows a victorious smile after she agreed. Pao Pao was sulking when Amihan entered the tent. Amihan comforts Pao Pao and promises that she will retrieve his gem for him. Ybarro was watching over Kahlil as he sleeps when Wantuk calls for him because Amihan called for a meeting. Amihan tells asks everyone to make a decision. Everyone replies they would fight. After the meeting, Amihan decided to accept Pirena's offer to join forces. Danaya agrees because she has seen how determined Pirena is to defeat his father. The episode ends when the scene focuses on Kahlil who is sleeping and the silhouette of Ether was shown at the tent. Major Events * Agua makes her debut. * Hagorn is now the keeper of the Ikalimang Brilyante. * LilaSari agrees to marry Hagorn. * Ether's human form is shown. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 16 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes